Baseball & Brown
by Danym
Summary: Part 3 of my 'Alliterations' series [GSR]. It follows Sand & Stokes. There is much more to see at a baseball game than just a litlle white ball.


Baseball & Brown

By Dany

Summary: There is much more to see at a baseball game than just a litlle white ball.

A/N: Someone called for Warrick? Here he is. Originally this was titled Baseball, Beauty & Brown, but to stay in my Alliterations series I dropped the beauty, because I think its self-evident.  
So, this follows "Sand & Stokes".

I'm curious to see who catches the trend first so please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

xxxxx

"Homerun!" it blared out of the speakers.

The kid next to him was jumping up and down, his soda splashing everywhere. "Hey Ty, watch out, will ya?"

Ty looked at him and handed him the drink before continuing his little victory dance.

Warrick Brown shook his head and smiled. Watching a kid have fun was the most rewarding thing and the main reason why he did this.

Today was his day off and he had taken one of the kids from his old neighborhood to a major league baseball game. Not quite his sport, but Ty was a huge fan.

Tyler Danes – or Ty – lived with his mother and grandmother; the father had died years ago. His mother struggled to support the family by working several jobs at a time while the grandmother took care of Ty. But now she had a broken leg, which meant that twelve-year-old Ty was taking care of her.

Knowing where the boy came from he had arranged a day off for Ty. After school they had gone to lunch and then Warrick had taken Ty to see his favorite sport. And it seemed Ty was enjoying himself.

Suddenly the audience held its breath collectively and Warrick turned to look at the screen. The ball flew and flew, past the fence, but also outside the field. Displeasure was uttered very vocally by the whole audience, but the game resumed.

While the players changed their position, the monitors showed the audience. One of them showed not the typical of devoted fans, but rather a kissing couple.

Actually, that's what he guessed they were doing. The woman's head hid the man's face from the cameras. The only thing he saw was a mass of brown shoulder-length hair.

But when they broke apart, the man's face became visible and Warrick gasped, staring at the screen. The woman turned back in her seat to follow the game again and the man let his eyes wander over her with a huge grin on his face.

In that moment the monitor changed back to the game. But Warrick still stared at the screen not really seeing the players.

His boss, Gil Grissom, had just been kissed by Sara Sidle.

In the middle of the day in a baseball stadium. And everyone could have seen it. He had.

All right, he didn't think _they_ had noticed that, since they were a little bit preoccupied with each other at that moment, but still… what had happened?

The rest of the game went by and Warrick was still thinking about _the_ moment. He hadn't known they were dating.

Sure, he knew they had a thing for each other and there had been several episodes in which their behavior indicated that they were exploring their feelings, but he had dismissed those because he always thought they would be too scared to move beyond the invisible line – at least Grissom.

Now it seemed they had worked up enough courage. And they had looked happy, relaxed, carefree. The usual seriousness and underlying loneliness had been gone when he watched them on the screen.

"Hey Warrick," a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Game's over."

The ranks around him had emptied only a few people were still here. "Ty, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts when I should have been here with you." He felt really bad for not giving Ty more of his attention. That was why they were here after all.

"It's okay. You were only gone for half an hour." The boy joked showing Warrick that he wasn't hurt. "You were there for me the rest of the day, so why shouldn't you have thirty minutes for yourself." It was sad to see children grow up so fast, but circumstances didn't give them another chance. Ty had already grown beyond his age and had lost too much innocence to the hard reality.

"Well, I'm still sorry. And I promise, the rest of the evening belongs to you." He rose and waited for Ty to join him, before they left the stadium.

As they neared the parking lot, he had almost pushed the thoughts of Grissom and Sara back into his mind, ready to file it under 'do not disturb until further notice'. But that attempt was foiled when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"So, if you were distracted enough to miss most of the game, then why were we here?"

He looked around and spotted them about fifty yards down the hall. Their voices carried long in this hallway and so he could here Grissom's answer.

"Beauty. Remember." A smile was transported through his words and the answering smile in Sara's voice. "How could I forget."

Warrick looked down at Ty and vowed to not let his mind wander again.

What Grissom and Sara did in their own time was none of his business until they chose to share it.

That didn't mean he couldn't be happy for them, though, and pray that they could make it work.

TBC


End file.
